Child's Play
by TBorah89
Summary: Four gifted surgeons explaining how babies are made to their kids. Sounds simple, right? It's anything but simple and hilarity ensues.


A/N: This is just a little dribble that was floating around my head.

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing.

* * *

Child's Play

The mission was simple watch the kids for the weekend while the wives were away. In theory there should have been nothing complicated about that. That was until you considered the fact the wives had left them with a special task and three days to complete it, there would have been no problem if they hadn't waited until the afternoon of their wives return to do it. Now Mark Sloan, Derek Shepherd, Owen Hunt, and Alex Karev stood huddled up in Mark's living room talking about the best solution to their problem.

"Let's just do it fast, like ripping off a band aid." Karev suggested in a hushed whisper.

"What? No way, Alex." Derek disputed.

"We can't just not tell them anything that would be worse than if we told them the wrong thing." Owen pointed out.

"I say we let Karev handle it." Mark threw out there with a shrug he didn't care one way or the other as long as it got done.

Karev shook his head violently. "No way in hell, Sloan. I'm not gonna be responsible for scarring them for life." He said casting a glance over his shoulder at the kids seated on the living room floor.

"I agree we're not just letting him tell them whatever pops into his head." Derek sided with Karev mostly because he didn't want him saying anything to corrupt his children.

"Really, Sloan, we never know what's going to come out of his mouth." Owen sided against him too.

"I'm just saying, he's the peds surgeon he speaks small child. I'm pretty sure if we tell them the wrong thing their mothers will just tell them that we don't know what we're talking about." Mark defended himself.

"That's after their mothers kill us." Derek reasoned with him.

The thirteen children in question sat on the floor looking at their fathers like they had gone crazy. Carson, Sofia, Jax, Henry, Carrie, Timmy, and Ella Sloan knew for a fact that their father was crazy. Zola, Chris, and DJ Shepherd weren't too sure about their father at times. Jamey and Harper Hunt thought their father was sane until he got around their crazy uncles. Joey and Haley Karev were fairly sure that their father was the craziest one of all.

"I say that we should let Sloan explain." Karev made another suggestion.

"Why me?" Mark asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, Why him?" Derek asked. He could see this going badly if they let Mark open his mouth on this subject.

"Well, to be fair he does have six kids." Owen pointed out.

"Not fair, no way, I only made three of them the old fashioned way. Three of them were the product of the catheter Addison used on Callie and Arizona to cheat on herself on my behalf and one of them is biologically my grandson." Mark grumbled lowly, so his kids didn't hear. Carson was his illegitimate daughter's son who he and Addison had adopted; Jax, Henry, and Ella were biologically theirs. Sofia was the daughter he had fathered for Callie via sperm donation. Carrie and Timmy were the twins he'd fathered for Arizona via the same method.

"It doesn't matter who explains it, one of us just has to say something before we have a revolt on our hands and before our wives kill us." Karev threw out there crossing his arms over his chest.

"Daddy, what are we doing here?" Eight-year-old Carson Sloan asked in a whine. He was the miniature version of his father. He had the same crystal blue eyes and dark blonde to light brown hair as Mark. Despite not being Addison's biologically he was his mother made over when it came to his personality.

Karev shot the other guys a look as if to say see what I mean. Mark glared at him before answering his oldest. "We'll get to that in a second, Casey, I promise."

"Daddy, we're so bored." Chris Shepherd complained. The six year old fixed a pout on his face. He had Derek's perfect head of dark curly hair and Meredith's blue eyes.

"I know you are, Chris, just give your uncles and me a minute to sort this out." Derek said hoping to placate him.

"You just had to get your wife pregnant again didn't you, Karev?" Mark asked him through clenched teeth.

"Hey, you're at fault here too, Sloan. Callie's carrying your spawn right now." Alex spit back at him. The reason they had all the kids gathered was because they had been asking where babies come from and their wives had charged them with explaining while they went off for a girls' weekend.

"I just jizzed into a cup this is not my fault." Mark protested. Well, he'd jizzed into a cup after one hell of an amazing blowjob from his wife, but the younger surgeon didn't need to know that.

"Ok, this right here isn't helping at all. If Mark doesn't keep his mouth shut before you know it we'll be explaining what jizz is in addition to where babies come from." Derek snorted.

"We could refuse to explain this." Owen suggested knowing that it wasn't an option. Cristina would kill him dead. She had told him to tell them whatever he thought would get them to stop asking questions.

"Exactly, Addison is better suited to explain this than anyone. Mark, just put your foot down and tell her we elected her to do it." Derek agreed with Owen. He knew that that probably wouldn't wash with the redhead, but she wasn't his problem anymore, so it didn't matter to him.

Mark gave a dry chuckle upon hearing that. "Yeah, no can do, she threatened to cut me off if I even tried the ask your mother excuse. It looks like we're stuck explaining this and we need to do it fast the girls will be back soon."

"Why do we have to do this?" Karev asked.

"Because Mark is quite possibly married to Satan and she decided to put this idea in the other women's heads." Owen muttered with a sigh.

"Way to turn on your fellow ginger, Hunt. I didn't know you had it in you." Derek joked.

The kids started showing signs of growing restless, so Mark pushed Alex out of the huddle and into the forefront of the group. "You're up, Karev, just go for it."

Alex clapped his hands and then announced. "Ok, kids, today we're gonna talk about where babies come from." And with that statement he had already run out of things to say. He looked over his shoulder to see his three allies giving him the thumbs up sign.

"Where do babies come from, daddy?" Five-year-old Joey Karev asked. He was Alex's clone all the way.

"Yeah, Uncle Alex, where?" Six-year-old Jamey Hunt chimed in.

"Uh, well, you see…" Alex stammered over his words.

"Come on, Uncle Alex tell us." Zola Shepherd begged him.

"Just give me a minute to think here." Alex said hoping to calm them. He glared at his partners for leaving him in the lurch.

"Uncle Alex, if you're having trouble I can always go get you one of the books out of mommy's office. She's a baby doctor you know." Jax Sloan supplied helpfully. The seven-year-old was pretty much the spitting image of his mother. He had her red hair and blue green eyes.

"Which is why she should be explaining this." Mark grumbled under his breath before addressing his son. "Jackie, let's stay out of mommy's office and away from her books. She'll kill you and me both if I let you look at those." He knew from experience that some of Addison's books were graphic.

"Ok, now what do we say?" Derek asked all the kids' eyes were glued on their fathers.

"No clue," Owen's answer wasn't very helpful at all.

"I'm drowning here." Alex pleaded with them with his eyes for help.

"I don't know what to say to them short of explaining sex." Mark offered up.

"What's sex?" Five-year-old Haley Hunt asked. She was a mini Cristina.

"Something that you'll never do." Owen informed her quickly while glaring at Mark.

As much as Derek hated to admit it Mark had just helped them out a little. "It's how babies are made."

"How?" Five-year-old Henry Sloan asked curiously. He looked just like Addison except he had light brown hair and Mark's eyes.

"I don't think they know, Hank, we should just get one of mommy's books she knows everything." Ella Sloan answered her older brother. For a four-year-old she had a pretty good grasp on what was going on. She was the perfect combination of Mark and Addison and she was going to cause her father fits trying to keep the boys away from her when she got older.

"I said we're gonna leave mommy's books out of this." Mark repeated what he had already told his son.

"But, Uncle Mark, you guys don't know what you're doing and you need help bad." DJ Shepherd piped up. As much as Chris looked like Derek, DJ looked like Meredith. It was apparent to the five-year-old that his dad and uncles were crashing and burning here.

"Mama says that there is no shame in looking something up if you don't know." Sofia Sloan Torres added helpfully. The seven-year-old little girl was Callie made over with Mark's attitude.

"Thanks for the help, Sof." Alex smiled at the little girl through clenched teeth.

"It has to be something bad or daddy would just say. He must know that he'll get in trouble if he tells us." Carrie Sloan Robbins mused out loud. The older of the five-year-old twins couldn't look more like Arizona if she tried.

"Daddy doesn't want to get in trouble, Carrie." Timmy Sloan Robbins agreed with his twin sister. He had Arizona's hair color and Mark's eyes.

Mark just couldn't let that stand, he couldn't take the thought of his children thinking he'd let their mothers take his man card away from him. "Sex is like football," he began and he nodded to himself satisfied with how that sounded. "Daddy tries to run the ball into the end zone, but sometimes he gets tackled for a loss on the play at third and goal and mommy has to take over and punch the ball into the end zone herself." He smirked when he finished very proud of himself. The kids just looked more confused, but that was kind of his goal. If he confused them more they'd forget what they wanted to know to begin with.

"Mark, you did not just say that." Derek said staring at him slack jawed. He'd heard a lot of stupid shit come out of his friend's mouth over the years, but this one took the cake.

"Sloan, just keep your mouth shut." Owen hissed at him.

"Ok, everyone forget everything that just came out of his mouth." Alex yelled out to get their attention. "Here's how it works, boys have sperm and girls have eggs when the eggs get fertilized by the sperm a baby is made." He informed them. Addison had taught him everything that she knew and what he had said was the essence of everything she had taught him as a resident.

"How do the sperm and eggs get together, Uncle Alex?" Carson asked looking up at him with his big blue eyes.

"Um," Alex said not sure how to proceed here. If he managed to scar Addison's favorite son for life he knew that she would make his life a living hell.

"Sperm are like fish. They swim to the egg and that makes a baby." Derek supplied helpfully.

"But how, dad?" Chris asked his father.

"I can't tell them how." Derek said looking to his three friends for support.

"I'll do it." Mark volunteered. He had enough experience with sex to explain it very well.

"Hell no," Derek disputed. He really didn't want Mark Sloan of all people explaining sex to his kids.

"Why not?" Mark asked sounding indignant.

"You slept with my wife that's why not, I don't want you turning all the kids into whores like you used to be." Derek exclaimed.

"Daddy, you slept in the same bed as Aunt Meredith?" Ella asked her little mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Not Aunt Meredith, El, I slept in the same bed as mommy." Mark answered her shooting his best friend a look that could kill.

"Daddy, I don't get it mommy is your wife and Uncle Derek said you slept with his wife." Carson stated with a confused look on his face. Like Addison he wasn't scared to ask the tough questions.

"Oh way to go, Shep," Mark groaned. "Before mommy and I were married she was married to Uncle Derek." He explained with a sigh.

"Really?" Henry asked his big, blue eyes wide with shock.

"This has gotten so out of hand." Owen mumbled pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You three are useless, must I do everything?" Alex asked rhetorically. It was better that way he knew he wasn't going to get an answer anyway. "Ok, kids, it's like this boys have a penis and girls have a vagina and yeah." He couldn't bring himself to say the rest of what needed to be said. The kids were deathly silent now waiting for him to continue.

"Go on, Alex, you're doing great." Derek encouraged him. As long as he didn't have to tell the kids and Mark didn't tell he didn't care how they got told.

"They're just so little and innocent I can't tell them that." Alex said shaking his head violently.

"Alright, let's regroup." Owen announced.

Mark heaved a sigh nodded his head to himself pleased with whatever it was he was thinking. "You three stand here with your thumbs up your asses and I'll be right back." He said before marching off down the hall.

"What's he up to?" Alex asked.

"It's Mark, I don't think we want to know." Derek groaned. He could only imagine what his friend had in mind and none of it was good.

Mark marched back into the room purposefully at that moment with an open book in his hand. "Casey, take this and read the highlighted portion out loud." He ordered handing the book to his son.

"Babies are made when sperm is introduced to the egg normally as result of the insertion of the penis into the vagina." Carson read and then he got a disgusted look on his face. "Ew, gross, dad, is that what you mom are doing when you lay on top of her and she makes weird noises?" he asked.

"No comment," Mark replied. He didn't know what his oldest would do if he thought he defiled his mother, he was such a damn momma's boy.

"That is just so nasty, I would never let a boy do that to me." Zola yelled out.

"Good girl, Zo." Derek praised his daughter.

"Daddy, if that's how babies are made then how did my mommies have babies? They are both girls." Timmy asked after thinking it over.

"That's a question for your Momma Addie, she's the baby doctor." Mark didn't mind pawning that question off on his.

Joey went up to Alex and punched him in the stomach. "Hey, what was that for?" he asked.

"That's for touching for my mommy, you creep." Joey informed his father.

Chaos pretty much erupted from there and the four fathers just stood back and watched it happen.

"You just had to pull out one of Addison's books didn't you?" Owen directed his question at Mark.

"No one had any better ideas and if Karev could have just manned up and told them we wouldn't have this problem." Mark answered displacing the blame from himself. He was going to pick on Alex every chance he got.

"Let's not blame me for this fiasco, we could have gotten away with that bullshit line about the stork if you hadn't mentioned sex." Alex argued with him.

"What do we do now?" Derek asked at a loss for what to do.

"We obviously have to tell them not to tell their mothers." Owen pointed out.

"That'll never work the first thing they will do is tell their mothers. Especially Casey, he is such a damn momma's boy that it isn't funny." Mark disputed.

"We could bribe them." Alex suggested.

"I don't think we're bribing our way out of this one." Derek dismissed his idea.

Owen ran his hands over his face. "The girls are gonna kill us." he groaned.

The front door opened at that moment and the six women in question walked in. "So, how did it go, boys?" Callie asked her hands resting on her swollen stomach. She found everything about this situation amusing.

"Don't ask, Torres, I think we might have a revolt on our hands." Alex answered her. "Jo, your son punched me in the gut." He said turning to his wife.

Jo Wilson Karev was heavily pregnant with her third child and not really in the mood for her husband's childlike antics. "Really, Alex?" she asked shaking her head at him.

"It was uncalled for, Princess." Alex answered using his nickname for her.

"Joseph Matthew Karev, why did you hit daddy?" Jo asked her oldest child.

"Cause daddy explained how you guys made the baby and I had to hit him for doing that to you." Joey explained himself. He really was nothing more than a clone of his father right down to the tough attitude.

"Derek, what did you guys tell them?" Meredith asked him their children clinging to her like their lives depended on it.

"Just, ya know, stuff." Derek replied.

Timmy went running into Arizona's arms. "Hey, momma, guess what?"

"I don't know, Timmy, what?" Arizona asked him in reply.

"Daddy explained what sex is he said is like playing football." Timmy informed her cheerfully.

"Really, Sloan?" Arizona asked him. She often cursed herself for picking him to father her children.

"I didn't know what else to say." Mark admitted.

"Mark, tell me exactly what you said." Arizona glared at him.

"I said sex is like football sometimes daddy gets tackled for a loss on the play while trying to run the ball in and then mommy has to take over and punch it into the end zone herself." Mark repeated for her.

"Mark Charles Sloan, what were you thinking?" Addison demanded of her husband.

"Well, I don't really know. I don't deal with the land of pink and squishy that's you, Red." Mark retorted with a shrug.

"You might not, but Karev does. He's an OBGYN, I know because I trained him myself." Addison had to count to ten to keep from losing her temper with her juvenile husband.

"I tried to tell them, but I just couldn't they are so little and innocent." Alex defended himself.

"I'll deal with you later, I have a husband to kill first." Addison pointed a threatening finger in his direction.

"Well, I'd say that they got a somewhat decent explanation." Cristina said picking up the book that Carson had discarded.

"Just so you know that was not my idea." Owen proclaimed his innocence.

"Mommy, I'm never reading one of the books from your office ever again, it's just gross. Daddy made me read that and there are just some things that I can't unlearn." Carson said shivering in disgust.

"It's ok, baby, you don't have to." Addison assured him pulling him into a hug. "Mark, what did you make my baby do?"

"I just told him to read from the book and enlighten his buddies." Mark smirked at her.

"Really, guys? You've got to be kidding me." Jo shook her head at the four men. She scooped Haley up into her arms.

"Mommy, you didn't really let daddy touch you like that did you?" Hayley asked her mother.

"Oh, baby girl, of course not." Jo lied to her. She couldn't stand seeing the heart broken look in her eyes.

"Careful, Calliope," Arizona cautioned her wife as she picked Carrie up.

"I've got her, she's fine." Callie assured her.

"Mama, I don't think daddy and the uncles know what they're talking about." Carrie told Callie seriously.

"That's because they don't." Callie informed her. She was going to strangle the life out of Mark provided Addison didn't beat her to it.

"Momma Addie?" Sofia asked her stepmother.

"Yes, Sof?" Addison replied.

"We were wondering how two women have a baby if they don't have sperm. Daddy said to ask you, cause you're the baby doctor." Sofia questioned her.

"Um, we'll get to that in just a minute." Addison avoided her question.

Ella went running into her mother's arms. "Mommy, you didn't really used to be married to Uncle Derek did you?" she asked innocently not knowing what can of worms she had just opened.

Addison took turns glaring between Mark and Derek. "Remind me to kill you two later." she addressed the little girl in her arms again. "Honey, don't pay attention to daddy and Uncle Derek they just like trying to outdo each other."

"Mommy, I've gotta tell you for a guy who can operate on delicate tissue, daddy sure doesn't know what he's doing when it comes to telling how babies are made." Jax told his mother bluntly.

"You're so right, baby." Addison agreed with her son. She couldn't get over how much he had sounded like her when he said that, hell he'd heard it from her in regards to the leaky kitchen sink that Mark couldn't fix.

"I don't know what's worse this or them asking a million questions." Cristina mused thoughtfully.

"Only you would find this acceptable." Meredith shook her head at her best friend.

"If I had told them I would have used diagrams." Cristina informed her.

"We can't just let them be this traumatized." Jo threw out there.

"But what do we tell them?" Arizona asked.

"Anything would be better than what their fathers told them." Callie snorted.

"I've got it, I'll handle this. I don't know what I was thinking when I thought Mark could handle this. I knew that he couldn't." Addison muttered.

"It's not my fault I didn't know what the fuck to say." Mark protested.

"Mark Charles, language, you've done enough damage for one day." Addison scolded him.

"Daddy, what's fuck?" Henry asked his father innocently.

"Hank, that's a bad word and something that daddy won't be doing for a very long time judging by the way mommy is looking at me right now." Mark explained to his son.

"You've got that right at least, Dr. Sloan." Addison spit out at him. "Ok, kids, sit down I'm going to explain this right." She announced.

"Addison, how are you going to make them forget the other stuff?" Jo asked her.

"Very simple, there is a special rule in this house called I'm always right." Addison answered. Being married to Mark Sloan she had to make that rule up or her kids would be scarred for life.

"She's not joking either." Callie backed her up.

"Alright, forget everything your fathers told you, because they're wrong I'm the baby doctor I know these things." Addison began. "When two people love each other very much their love is so strong that it creates a whole other person and that's how babies are made end of story." She added a touch of finality in her voice. That seemed to sit better with the kids than what their fathers had told them. Though they did still have questions that were easily explained away.

* * *

"Why did I think that would go so much better than what it did?" Arizona asked Callie later that night as she crawled into bed with her.

Callie couldn't help laughing. "They're young, they'll get over it." She assured her.

"I can't believe Mark sometimes he knows better. Remind me again why we picked him to father our children." Arizona groaned.

"Well, I picked him to father Sofia while you were in Africa, so she'd have another parent in case something happened to me. Then you decided that you wanted to be the one to carry our baby and you wanted them and Sofia to be blood related and we wound up with the twins. And because we obviously learn our lessons the hard we decided to use his sperm again for this baby." Callie explained to her. She was still laughing.

"Oh yeah, and right about now it seems like a pretty stupid idea. And this is not funny, Calliope." Arizona growled at her.

"Are the kids down for the night?" Callie asked pressing a kiss to her lips. She completely ignored the pissed off tone in her wife's voice.

"Yes," Arizona answered melting into her wife.

"Good, because I've got these raging pregnancy hormones and I was hoping my super hot wife would help me put out the fire." Callie told her seductively.

Arizona grinned and kissed her again. "I'd be more than happy to help."

* * *

"Come on, Jo, it wasn't that bad." Alex protested as his wife made up a spot for him on the couch.

"No, Alex, it was that bad, because in addition to everything else, you're an OBGYN too, it's a subject you should be very good at explaining." Jo corrected him.

Alex gave her a lopsided grin. "Princess, you know that you're not gonna make me sleep on the couch. You love snuggling with me in the middle of the night and having my arms wrapped around you."

"You're not going to charm your way out of this one." Jo informed him trying hard not break.

Alex put his hand on stomach lovingly and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "I'll massage your feet and rub your back if you let me sleep in the bed. I've missed you this weekend and I was looking forward to holding you tonight."

Jo glared at him and then softened. "Ok, fine, but only because my feet and my back are killing me and I would probably just end up tossing and turning all night anyway." She relented.

Alex smirked. "I knew, you'd give in."

* * *

"Cristina, I'm really sorry that we messed up that badly with the kids." Owen apologized to his wife while they were lying in bed. He was staring at the ceiling and she was reading some medical journal.

"Owen, don't be ridiculous it's fine." Cristina assured him.

"It's not fine, you gave me one simple task to do and I couldn't even do that right, you're supposed to be able to depend on me." Owen disputed. The soldier in him felt like he had failed on his mission.

Cristina laid her magazine down and met his eyes. "Owen, they're kids, we're supposed to mess up and give them things to talk to their therapists about later in life. If the worse we do is botch up the how babies are made talk then I'd say we're doing pretty good. And I do depend on you, you did fine." It was no secret that she had never wanted kids, but Owen had finally worn her down and now she was glad he had.

"You're amazing you know that?" Owen asked smiling at her.

"Oh, I know, but I wouldn't mind if you showed me just how amazing you think I am." Cristina grinned at him seductively.

"Jamey and Harper are both out we can be as loud as we want they are dead to the world." Owen captured her lips between his.

* * *

Derek lay in bed next to Meredith laughing. "That really couldn't have gone any worse if we tried. Mark is so unbelievable sometimes. I don't even know why I'm still friends with him after all these years." He mused.

"Because he's like the brother you never had." Meredith reminded him.

"Ah, yes, now I remember, we're family, so no matter what that idiot does I'm always going to take him back." Derek said thoughtfully.

"You know, you're damn lucky Addison didn't kill you." Meredith pointed out.

"For a minute there I thought she was going to. I made the you slept with my wife comment without even thinking about it." Derek chuckled.

"On the bright side, I don't think you screwed them up any worse than my mother screwed me up, so there is still hope." Meredith joked.

"I don't think you're screwed up at all. As a matter of fact I happen to find you down right perfect." Derek flashed a brilliant smile at her.

"Compliments are not going to get you out of the doghouse, Derek Christopher Shepherd." Meredith warned him.

"I thought you were ok with this?" Derek asked her sounding confused.

"No, I said you didn't screw them up, I didn't say I forgave you for giving them the most fucked up version of the sex talk I have ever heard in my entire life." Meredith corrected.

"You know you still love me." Derek told her.

"I just don't get how a brilliant neurosurgeon like you has trouble explaining how babies are made." Meredith shook her head at him in disbelief.

"They're little, it's awkward." Derek defended himself.

"I can only hope that you'll get better at this talk with time, because you're going to have to give it again some day." Meredith informed.

"You're not?" Derek asked her a huge grin spreading across his face.

"I'm pregnant, but don't get your hopes up, you know I have a hostile uterus." Meredith confirmed.

"My hopes are crushed." Derek promised her the grin still present.

"Yeah, it sure looks like they are." Meredith muttered.

* * *

"I haven't seen you all weekend and now I'm getting the silent treatment, Red?" Mark asked Addison, as they were both getting ready for bed.

"I just don't have anything nice to say to you right now, Mark, so I'm opting for saying nothing at all." Addison informed him pulling back the covers and getting under them.

Mark lay down on his side facing her. "I messed up and I'm sorry, but they're gonna look back on this one day when they're older and laugh their asses off at how stupid their dad was."

"Mark, you equated sex to football who does that?" Addison asked shaking with silent laughter.

"Well, it's true some guys do cum too soon and then their women have finish themselves off. I wouldn't know, because it never happens to me and I always take you for one more round even after I've finished." Mark winked at her.

"Don't get so cocky, Dr. Sloan, I can name a couple times that you've cum before I have." Addison corrected him teasingly.

"I must've been drunk and it doesn't count if I was drunk." Mark retorted defensively. He would not have his manhood questioned.

"Oh, relax, Goofball, I was teasing you. I can't stay mad at you and you know it. Even though I should be mad at you for telling them that I used to be married to Derek. I don't want them thinking I'm some kind of whore." Addison replied moving closer to him.

"That's just crazy talk, Red, our kids hero worship you and you know it. Casey thinks the sun comes up in the morning because you make it so. All I heard out of him all weekend is when is my mommy coming home. They all love you to death, Addison, and they could never think any less of you. I hate when you talk about yourself like that." Mark spoke passionately.

"I'm just saying, one day they are going to find out how we first got together." Addison pointed out to him.

"Addie, we loved each other, what we did was wrong, but that doesn't make our love for each other dirty or wrong. And you were mine before you were his I loved you first, I was just too much of a chicken to admit it after I had sex with you." Mark reminded her.

"And I should have told you how I felt about you the worst you could have done was said you didn't feel the same way." Addison took her portion of the blame.

"Hell, we were kids then we didn't know any better." Mark said trying to make her feel better.

"But, I'm glad things turned out the way that they did. I don't regret one moment of one day I've spent loving you. It's just good that we finally got our act together when we were older and we'd sown our wild oats. Look at what we have to show for it." Addison smiled thinking about the perfect life and family they'd built together.

"Exactly, things were supposed to work out the way that they did. If they hadn't we might not have Casey and this family would not be complete without that kid. My looks and your brains he's going places. Jackie and Hank are two little characters I couldn't live without. And let's not forget my sweet little Ella who's not dating until I'm dead. She's gonna be a knock out just like her mommy." Mark smiled. If anyone had told him back in med school that he'd be this happy to be settled down he would have told them they were crazy.

"I love you, Mark Charles Sloan, thank you for my wonderful family." Addison told him gratefully before kissing him.

"You're very welcome, Addison Adriane Forbes Montgomery Sloan, thank you for giving me another chance." Mark replied and then he kissed her again.

"Well, thank you for asking me again." Addison grinned and kissed him once more for good measure.

"Now, can we please have I missed you sex?" Mark asked looking at her with a mock pout on his face.

"Only if you promise not to make me punch the ball into the end zone myself." Addison grinned at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Red. I'm taking the ball all the way and then I'm nailing the two-point conversion. " Mark promised crawling on top of her and pinning her arms to the bed.

* * *

A/N: Here it is I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
